Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 012
！　絆を紡げターボウォリアー | romaji = Deddo Cheisu! Kizuna wo Tsumuge Tābo Woriā | japanese translated = Dead Chase! Weave the Bonds, Turbo Warrior | episode number = 12 | japanese air date = June 18, 2008 | english air date = 29 November 2008 | japanese opening = Kizuna | japanese ending = START | english opening = Hyper Drive | english ending = Hyper Drive | featured card = Turbo Warrior | screenwriter = Yasuyuki Suzuki | director = Ryo Yasumura | storyboard artist = Noriyoshi Nakamura | animation director = *Kensei Noguchi *Gen Takase }} "The Take Back, Part 2", known as "Dead Chase! Weave the Bonds, Turbo Warrior" in the Japanese version, is the twelfth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on June 18, 2008. Yusei, who got back his Duel Runner and his Deck, continued his Turbo Duel with Trudge. Blister, who is witnessing the Turbo Duel, does not understand why Yusei is so determined to retrieve his "Bonds of Friendship". __TOC__ Summary Duel continues Yusei continues his Turbo Duel with Trudge while trying to escape the Security warehouse. Securities continue to shut exits leaving no escape. With only a dead end ahead, Trudge prompts Yusei to surrender. Blister then contacts Yusei and tells him to push on. Yusei speeds forward towards the next door, which suddenly explodes allowing passage for the two riders. After passing through, both riders plummet down an elevator chute. Trudge laughs and continues the Duel as they fall. In the English version, Trudge says that he'll get payback for when Yusei ditched him back in the trash tube. Yusei makes it out after reaching the bottom, but the elevator doors shut holding Trudge inside. Trudge smashes through the doors and catches up with Yusei. Trudge begins to ram his Duel Runner into Yusei's, but is abruptly kicked back when Blister suddenly appears. In the Japanese version; Yusei asks Blister why he came. Claiming not to have any "mushy" feelings for friends, Blister states that he's here to see the fate of someone who prattles of "bonds of friendship" and for their financial business. Yusei asks what happened, and Blister reflects on the accident where Aero got severly injured. In the English; Yusei thanks Blister, but Blister says not to bother, he's only here to check out his handiwork; should this task fail, his reputation might never recover. He tries to assures Yusei that they're not friends, he's already ruined one friendship. Yusei then asks Blister to tell him about Aero. Story of Blister and Aero Blister and Aero play "Machina Sniper" and use it to attack and destroy their opponent's "Disc Fighter". Afterwards their both shown raising a trophy. In the Japanese version, Blister says that he convinced himself Aero was the best friend around. But he cut ties with Aero in order to go solo and make it to the big league. In the English version, Blister tells Yusei that back then, they were on top of their game and it was all because Aero was a great competitor and an even greater friend. Aero thought they'd be champs forever, Blister explains, but he was missing the bigger picture, Tag Dueling could only take them so far. Blister made arrangements to go solo, after a representative from KaibaCorp showed up, offering big money. He saw this as a huge chance to make it to the big league and face Duelist like the legends, Atlas, Phoenix and Truesdale. While Blister and Aero are Dueling, Blister began to scold Aero for playing the "Machina Sniper" card. In the Japanese, Aero says that it's their favorite card, but Blister argues that that move is not always going to work. Blister reminds Yusei of what he said, "having friends makes you only think more about yourself." You just use them, hurt them and eventually betray them without a care. In the English version, Aero asks why does Blister care and feels betrayed after hearing the deal he made with KaibaCorp. Blister tells him that friendship doesn't pay the rent and he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life in the Tag Duel bush league. Aero apologizes. "Machina Sniper" gets destroyed and they begin arguing over the move. As they argue the Duel Runner in front of them falls over. The duo hit off of it and are sent off course in the direction of a factory. The side car breaks off. Blister reaches out for Aero's hand, but pulls away to save himself, leaving Aero to crash. In the Japanese, he explains that Aero survived, but still curses him to this day. Yusei asks if Aero actually said that. Blister replies that he didn't have to for him to know. Yusei glares back slightly unsure. He says that the word friend may be phony, but so long as the bond exists, that's proof enough. That is why Yusei came back; for his bonds. In the English, Blister says that Aero spend a few months in hospital and never let him say sorry. All he did was send him the "Machina Sniper" card to remind him what a bad friend he was. Next time someone asks Yusei about friendship, Blister instructs him to remember what he did to his best friend. He hopes Yusei's friends are worth the risk that Yusei is investing, because if he knows friends, they're only hanging out with Yusei because they want something in return. Yusei insists that he's wrong and Blister is too angry with himself to see the truth. He tells Blister that Aero never wanted to hurt him; sometimes, friends do stupid things. Trudge returns Trudge suddenly reappears reminding them that the Duel is still on. The Duel continues and with victory looking very likely to be in Trudge's hands. In the English version, Blister says that Yusei is just like Aero, since he's not afraid. Yusei tells him that's because he's got him on his side and Aero would have felt the same. In the Japanese, Saiga becomes uneasy and asks Yusei how he's going to get out of this. Yusei assures Saiga that he'll win, while he has bonds with his friends, but this causes Blister to get even more upset and tell Yusei to stop with his nonsense. Yusei says that it isn't nonsense and that Blister is holding a bond himself, the "Machina Sniper". Blister still thinks he was given the card as a reminder that Aero will never forgive him. Yusei suggests that maybe Aero had risked his life to save the card. Yusei could tell by looking at the damaged card, that Aero had fixed it up. In the English version, Blister worries that Yusei is going to lose and his reputation will suffer. Yusei assures him that he'll win and that Blister's friendship is what's going to make it all possible. Blister is reluctant to help him. He says Yusei doesn't want his help, unlike back in the Satellite, friends only get in the way over here. Yusei is not convinced that Blister really feels that way. Mentioning the card Aero returned to him, immediately causes Blister to jump on defense and insist Aero gave it to him in spite. Yusei assures Blister, that he's wrong, Aero gave him the card as a symbol of their friendship. " card. This scene was excluded in the English version.]] Flashbacks show Aero rescuing the card from the fire just before being blown back by the explosion. Yusei assures Blister, that Aero didn't want to cut bonds, since he wanted to cherish those bonds. As long as Saiga holds the bonds, they will still be friends, just like Yusei has his friends. The Duel continues and when it is clear Yusei is about to win, Trudge becomes enraged and begins to ram into Yusei saying that he shouldn't lose to Satellite scum, like Yusei. Blister then holds Trudge back allowing Yusei to finish the Duel. Blister falls over while holding Trudge back, but tells Yusei to go on without him. The twins Yusei leaves the building and rides through a crowd of Securities. As he does so, he gets electrocuted by the securities. Meanwhile elsewhere Luna, who is with her brother Leo, senses something and rushes out of the room. Yusei gets away from the crowd but crashes in the alleyway in the tops and falls of his Runner. The twins dash outside the building, finding him on the ground and unconscious. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Trudge :... continued from last episode. Turn 6: Trudge Trudge draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5; Trudge's SPC: 4 → 5). Trudge activates "Speed Spell - Rapid Shotwing" to target "Search Striker" and increase its ATK by 100 for each Speed Counter he has ("Search Striker": 1600 → 2100/1200). "Search Striker" then attacks directly (Yusei 3500 → 1400). Yusei loses two Speed Counters (Yusei's SPC: 5 → 3). "Pursuit Chaser" attacks directly, but Yusei activates his face-down "Confusion Chaff" to forcibly conduct battle between "Pursuit Chaser" and "Search Striker" instead. "Search Striker" then destroys "Pursuit Chaser" (Trudge 4000 → 3300). Trudge Sets a card. On Trudge's End Phase, the effect of "Speed Spell - Rapid Shotwing" expires ("Search Striker": 2100 → 1600/1200). Turn 7: Yusei Yusei's hand contains "Speed Spell - Reactor Pod", "Urgent Tuning", "Speed Warrior", "Synchro Strike" and "Sonic Chick". Yusei draws "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 3 → 4; Trudge's SPC: 5 → 6). Yusei Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" (900/400) in Attack Position. Trudge activates his face-down "Power Bind" to decrease the ATK of "Speed Warrior" to 0 ("Speed Warrior": 900 → 0/400) until Yusei's next Standby Phase and forbid it from attacking this turn. Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Reactor Pod" to target "Speed Warrior" and inflict its original ATK as damage to Trudge (Trudge 3300 → 2400). Yusei Sets a card. Turn 8: Trudge Trudge draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5; Trudge's SPC: 6 → 7). "Search Striker" attacks "Speed Warrior", but Yusei activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. After that resolves, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" resets itself face-down. Trudge activates his face-down "Final Countdown". While this card is face-up, Trudge can't activate any Spells or Traps and he can only set one Spell or Trap Card during his turn. During his Main Phase, Trudge can send this card and all set Spell/Trap cards he controls to the Graveyard to inflict damage to Yusei and the damage will depend on the number of cards sent to the Graveyard this way. If Trudge sends two Spell/Traps this way, he can inflict 500 damage to Yusei. If he sends three this way, he can inflict 1500 damage to Yusei. If he sends four this way, he can inflict 3000 damage to Yusei. Trudge sets a card. Trudge has the intention of activating the second effect of "Final Countdown" to inflict 1500 damage to Yusei. Turn 9: Yusei Yusei draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 5 → 6; Trudge's SPC: 7 → 8). At the same time, the effect of "Power Bind" expires ("Speed Warrior": 0 → 900/400). Yusei switches "Speed Warrior" to Defense Position. He then Normal Summons "Healing Wave Generator" (800/1600) in Defense Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Healing Wave Generator" to target "Speed Warrior" and increase his LP by 200, as "Speed Warrior" is Level 2 (Yusei 1400 → 1600). Yusei sets two cards. Turn 10: Trudge ".]] Trudge draws "Torapart". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 6 → 7; Trudge's SPC: 8 → 9). Trudge Normal Summons "Torapart" (600/600) in Attack Position. Trudge then tunes "Search Striker" with "Torapart" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Guardian" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Torapart" was used as a Synchro Material Monster for the Synchro Summon of "Goyo Guardian", none of Yusei's Trap Cards can be activated when "Goyo Guardian" attacks until the end of the Damage Step. "Goyo Guardian" attacks "Healing Wave Generator". Yusei tries to activate his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" in response, but is forbidden from doing so due to the granted effect of "Goyo Guardian". "Goyo Guardian" then destroys "Healing Wave Generator". Trudge activates the effect of "Goyo Guardian" to Special Summon "Healing Wave Generator" (800/1600) from Yusei's Graveyard to his side of the field in Defense Position. Trudge then activates the effect of "Healing Wave Generator" by targeting "Goyo Guardian" (Trudge 2400 → 3000). Trudge then sets a card ("Broken Blocker"). Trudge intends to set another Spell/Trap face-down during his next turn and activate the second effect of "Final Countdown" to inflict 3000 damage to Yusei. Turn 11: Yusei Yusei draws "Turbo Synchron". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 7 → 8; Trudge's SPC: 9 → 10). Yusei Normal Summons "Turbo Synchron" (100/500) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to revive itself (800/800) in Attack Position. "Turbo Synchron" attacks "Healing Wave Generator", The attack fails (Yusei 1600 → 100) and Yusei loses one Speed Counter (Yusei's SPC: 8 → 7). Yusei then activates the second effect of "Turbo Synchron" to Special Summon "Sonic Chick" (300/300) from his hand in Attack Position. Yusei then activates his face-down "Urgent Tuning" to allow himself to Synchro Summon one Synchro Monster during the Battle Phase. Yusei then tunes "Sonic Chick", "Quillbolt Hedgehog" and "Speed Warrior" with "Turbo Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Turbo Warrior" (2500/1500) in Attack Position. Since "Quillbolt Hedgehog" was removed from the field, it is removed from play. "Turbo Warrior" attacks "Goyo Guardian". Yusei activates the first effect of "Turbo Warrior" to halve the ATK of "Goyo Guardian" until the end of the Damage Step ("Goyo Guardian": 2800 → 1400/2000). He then activates his face-down "Synchro Strike" to increase the ATK of "Turbo Warrior" by 500 for each monster used for the Synchro Summon of it ("Turbo Warrior": 2500 → 4500). "Turbo Warrior" then destroys "Goyo Guardian" (Trudge 3000 → 0). Differences in adaptations * In the original version, Saiga showed up because he was curious about Yusei's bond with his friends. In the dub, he was because he didn't want Yusei to get caught because of his reputation. * Yuji (Aero) crashing into a building in Saiga's (Blister's) flashback is removed from the dub. Mistakes * The TV Tokyo website mistakenly leaked the "Morphtronic Magnen" high quality image, by listing it as the Featured Card for this episode, instead of "Turbo Warrior". "Morphtronic Magnen" is in fact the Featured Card for episode 13. This error was fixed shortly afterwards. * In the original version, when Saiga uses Machina Sniper in a flashback to win a tag-duel with Yugo, he states that it's a direct attack despite it attacking the monster, Disc Fighter. * In the dub, when Trudge activated "Speed Spell - Rapid Shotwing" to increase the ATK of "Search Striker", its ATK appeared as 1650 before the increase rather than 1600. * In both versions, "Turbo Warrior" was missing from Yusei's Duel Disk when he was shown declaring an attack on "Goyo Guardian". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. References